


Final Haikyuu Quest D&D campaign

by betinafei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters play D&D, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betinafei/pseuds/betinafei
Summary: With one unfortunate roll of the dice, Oikawa lost everything





	1. Failed seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's, Miyukitty!


	2. Successful seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generally Oikawa is very good at using sexual charms (with one memorable exception)))

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: I really hope this image is visible, please send me a note if image hosting is working incorrectly!


End file.
